UNW Unstoppable HALLOWEEN EDITION
300px|right|Go to about 0:31 that's when the theme song starts Unstoppable is a weekly program this week on 10-31-11. Results Promo Diddy Dirty Money, Eminem, Pink, and Tinie Tempah are standing in the ring. Diddy, "Woo! It's U-N-W!" Eminem, "Unstoppable!" Tinie Tempah, "Halloween Edition!" Pink, "Which features us!"300px|right Diddy, "They will be singing their songs later tonight, but I'm singing right now!" Diddy sings I'm Coming Home. Match 1 John Findoma comes out, followed by Kurt Angle. The bell rings, and Kurt hits three Belly to Back Suplexes. Kurt attacks John with Punches, Suplexes, and DDTs, as John goes to the ground. Kurt hits the Angle Slam, and locks in the Angle Lock. John reverses it and tries to hit a Roundhouse, but Angle reverses into another Angle Slam. Angle locks in another Angle Lock. John taps for Angle's win. Match 2 John Morrison comes out, followed by Titionis. The bell rings, and John hits a Splash, followed by a Moonsault. John hits a Swing DDT, followed by a Dropkick. John hits a Flash Kick, and goes for a Starship Pain. Titionis gets out of the way, and Titionis hits a Snap DDT. John gets hit by a Titaniumonis. 1 2 NO! John hits another Swing DDT, and hits the Starship Pain. 1 2 3! John celebrates until Titionis jumps him and takes Morrison out. HALLOWEEN DIVAS CONTEST All of the UNW Divas are out in the ring. Jack is dressed as a Bunny, Sexay is dressed in lingerie as a Leopard, Vicki is dressed as Vicky from Fairly OddParents, WiniFred Major is dressed as an Admiral, and Mina is dressed as a Zombie. Skullbreaker is leading the Contest, and he finds two pieces of paper taped to each of the girls asses. They spell out Jack M and Sexay. It is turned into a Halloween match, Jack Maybeck vs Sexay Girrl. Match 3 The bell rings and Sexay hits a couple of hits on Jack, and hits a Suplex. Sexay hits a Chick Kick, followed by a Hawt in Here, and finished off with a So Sexay. 1 2 3! The bell rings, and Skullbreaker holds up Sexay's hand. Jack comes from behind and hits Breaker with a chair, effectively turning her heel. Sexay brings Breaker out of the ring, and just to rub it in Jack's face, he kisses Sexay right there. Promo A Versus Heavy Metal Show promo reveals the Heavy Metal show will be on 11-11-11. Match 4 John Cena comes out, followed by Zack Varna. Their opponents, Brock Lesnar and Mark Henry come out. The bell rings, and Brock is in first. It looks like Brock is after Cena, but Brock turns around and F5s Mark Henry. Zack Varna hits the Rough Ryder on Henry, and pins. 1 2 3! Cena and Varna celebrate in the ring. Promo300px|right Eminem comes out with Pink. They sing Won't Back Down, and head backstage. Match 5 Randy Orton comes out, followed by Cool Breeze. The bell rings and Orton jumps into the lead with a DDT. Orton throws CB out onto the concrete(with little padding), and throws him into the barely padded barricade. The ref begins the count out and Orton brings CB into the ring. Winter tries to interfere but Orton hits her with the RKO on the outside. Randy hits a Suplex on CB, and hits the Viper RKO. 1 2 3! Voices is clearly playing in the background as Randy backs up into the corner. He is ready for the Punt, and hits it on Cool Breeze.300px|right Promo Tinie Tempah comes out and sings Written in the Stars. Main Event The Miz comes out, followed by Daniel Bryan. The bell rings and Miz goes right into the attack hitting hits Kneel DDT and a Suplex early on. Miz attacks Daniel with the Devil's Symbol because it is legal in every kind of match. Miz KOs Bryan with the Symbol, and hits a Mizard of Oz. 1 2 NO! Bryan kicks out, and Miz hits a Reality Check. 1 2 3! Kevin Rith, "Miz dominated most of the match, and I know he'll make a great champion if he uses the Devil's Symbol." Ranger, "You see, Miz, the Devil's Symbol grants you a Through Hell championship match, you pick the stipulations no questions asked(Except for the match type), and you get to pick a Special Enforcer for the match(If a ref is present). BUT the opponent is picked through a Battle Royal." Miz holds up the Symbol smiling as the show goes off the air.